The Tigger Movie (2000)
Plot Tigger searches through the Hundred Acre Wood for someone to bounce with him, but all of his friends are too busy getting ready for the coming winter. While he searches for a playmate, Tigger accidentally destroys Eeyore's house with a boulder. He later wrecks the complex pulley system that Rabbit has rigged up to remove the boulder and sends his friends flying into a pond. Rabbit is furious at Tigger for destroying his Rock Remover, and the rest of Tigger's friends admit they are not quite as bouncy as he is because they are not Tiggers. Tigger sadly wanders off in loneliness, wishing there was somebody else like him. Roo, who wants to play with Tigger, catches up to him and asks if Tigger has a Tigger family he could bounce with. Tigger is fascinated by the idea and the two go to visit Owl for advice on finding Tigger's family. Owl shows them portraits of his own family and mentions the concept of family trees. Tigger accidentally knocks the portraits over. When he quickly hangs them back up, all of Owl's ancestors appear to be perched on a single tree. Tigger concludes that his family tree must be a real tree and he and Roo go searching for it. After searching the wood without turning up any giant, Tigger-striped trees, Tigger and Roo go back to Tigger's house to search for clues to his family's whereabouts. They find a heart-shaped that Tigger hopes will contain a picture of his family, but it is empty. Roo suggests that Tigger try writing a letter to his family, which Tigger does. During this scene, Tigger teaches Roo the awesome Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce. When Tigger's letter gets no response, Roo gathers Tigger's friends together to write him a letter. Everyone contributes a bit of friendly advice and they sign it "your family." Tigger is overjoyed to receive the letter, but, "reading between the lines," misinterprets it and announces that his whole family is coming to visit him tomorrow. Tigger's friends do not have the heart to tell Tigger that the letter is from them, so they disguise themselves as Tiggers and attend his family reunion. Rabbit does not join in, but, rather, berates them for not getting ready for the approaching winter storm and slams off. Tigger completely falls for the Tigger disguises until Roo attempts Tigger’s complex Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce, crashes into the closet again and knocks his mask off. Tigger is struck with astonishment, and soon finds out that all of his friends are in on it. Frustrated thinking that his friends have betrayed him, Tigger goes out in a ferocious snowstorm to search for his family after a final "TTFE, Ta-ta forever!" Tigger's friends form an expedition to find him and convince Rabbit to lead them. They find Tigger sitting in a large tree with patches of snow on the trunk that resemble stripes. Rabbit insists that Tigger come home, but Tigger refuses to leave his "family tree" until his Tigger family returns. They argue and Tigger's shouting causes an . Tigger bounces all of his friends to safety in the tree branches, but is swept away by the snow himself. Roo performs a perfect Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce and rescues Tigger. When the avalanche subsides, Tigger realizes he has lost the letter from his family. All his friends each recite their parts of the letter from memory and Tigger finally sees that they are his real family. He throws a new family reunion party with presents for everyone, including a beautiful new home for Eeyore. Roo receives the heart-shaped locket and Christopher Robin takes a picture of Roo, Tigger, and the rest of their family to go in it. Category:2000 films Category:Theatrical films